


Dancing In The Rain

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [5]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Break Up, Childhood Friends, Community: comment_fic, Dancing in the Rain, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Neighbors, Prompt Fill, Rain, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damon helps to cheer Bonnie up when Bonnie is sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the prompt: any. any het. kissing in the rain.

Bonnie sat on her porch swing as she looked out at the rain as it came down. She knew it was crazy to sit there and mope but moping is what she felt like doing.

She had just ended her year long relationship with Jeremy, mainly because he wanted to go out of state for college and she wanted to stay here in Virginia and so she had broken up with him because the idea of being in a long distance relationship just wasn't appealing to her.

So now she was just going to feel sorry for herself and mope even if she had been responsible for her own situation per say.

"Bon Bon, why such a sad face?" a voice asked and Bonnie looked up seeing her long time friend and neighbor Damon, standing in front of her porch. Obviously not caring that he was getting wet.

Bonnie shook her head as she looked at Damon, "Just..I guess I miss Jeremy," she admitted feeling a blush starting to grow on her cheeks. "Almost wish I hadn't ended things now."

Damon sighed audibly as he crossed his arms, "Bonnie you really are an idiot," he muttered and maybe his words would have hurt her but she was used to him calling her out on her shit. It was like how she did the same to him. It was just a normal part of their friendship. "If you didn't want to end things you shouldn't have. But now you're all mopey and you know I hate it when you mope," he said before a smile crossed his lips as if an idea had struck him.

"Though I think I have the perfect solution to your moping," he spoke not even giving Bonnie a chance to reply. "Come out here Bon Bon."

Raising an eyebrow, Bonnie shook her head, "No," she told him knowing she didn't want to get wet. "It's raining and I'm not about to get soaking wet like you are."

"You're not a witch Bon Bon, you won't melt," Damon smirked as he held his hand out. "Now come out here."

Bonnie rolled her eyes but slowly she moved from the porch swing, joining Damon out in the rain and when she got to him she took his hand and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped when Damon pulled her closer and soon began to dance with her in the rain.

It was just a simple gesture and she may have been getting wet but it did seem to ease her mood at least slightly. Enough that she didn't feel sad or like she was second guessing the decision she had made when it came to Jeremy.

Pulling away after awhile Bonnie just stood there and looked at Damon, not moving or saying anything, just looking at him.

"You okay there Bon Bon?" Damon asked a bit teasingly but before he could say anything else Bonnie leaned in to kiss him because here in the moment they were both in, well, it just seemed to feel right.


End file.
